Extinction
Extinction is one of the most popular maps for Custom Edition. It is set in a desert canyon with a CCS-Class cruiser and another Halcyon-class cruiser. The Halcyon-class cruiser, the "Genocide, crashed but the hangar bay and some internal parts of it are undamaged and still have functional weapons and vehicles in them. On the other hand, the CCS-Class battle cruiser made a safe emergency landing after being shot by a MAC gun. The map only features the control room as an explorable area, and all it's vehicles and some weapons were safely brought down the grav lift, including the almighty Covenant walker, the UHAP. There is a UNSC counter part, though, which is also a walker, but with a different structure, and much weaker. Tactics Extinction presents a multitude of tactics, both differently for the red and blue team. One team has UNSC equipment, whilst the other has Covenant equipment. There are many more strategies, so play it enough and you'll know it like the back of your hand - combine your knowledge and you could get an effective strategy. UNSC *Trouble with the Scarab? Get in a Longsword, and bombard the Scarab. This will take out the gunners on top of the Scarab, and the splash damage should kill the driver. *If the driver still lives, you could either take a few people on jets and air strike the Scarab. Or, you could get some people on a Pelican and board the Scarab - don't rely on this strategy, though. *If all else fails, you could always get on a Gauss Warthog and take advantage of the walking tank's weak spot - the green part of the underside. *Take note of the vehicles available. The Longsword is great for bombing runs, but only if you know how to use it - don't stay too close to the ground or else you'll end up dying - and having the risk of the enemy securing the Longsword. *The Mythos is weak compared to the Scarab, although it is useful against air targets, despite it's projectile velocity. *If you are running for the flag, get on the jet as it is the fastest vehicle in the hangar. *If you are supporting the flag runner, get in an aircraft since land vehicles have more limitations to where they can go and are slower than aircraft. *Do not use the Longsword for support. You'll just end up killing whoever you're supporting. *Do not waste time finding a gunner for a Longsword, instead just get him in another Longsword. That would mean double the firepower, and no suicidal mistakes due to non-cooperation between the driver and gunner. *Boarding parties on a dropship or any other vehicle do not work. Halo CE has a lame physics engine, and you'd just likely fall off while the vehicle is moving. *Don't leave your base undefended. You don't have turrets, so leave at least 2(the total area of the base is rather large, including other entrances) people to guard the base. Having them in jets is recommended as they can easily get from one place to another. *The Scarab is not that dangerous, as it's main gun has difficulty aiming at high targets, such as the hangar. However, the AA gun on the top will take out any aircraft with suppressive fire, and can more easily aim up at any exiting aircraft. *The walker is not your main concern - there will usually be enemy Seraphs and Phantoms, sometimes supporting the Scarab. *Do not use the Mythos against the Scarab - it will barely damage the Scarab, and will rarely hit the weak spot. *Take note of the armory - it should supply you with several types of sniper rifles, along with a C4 and a Tactical Bomb(although there is nothing tactical about it since it functions just like the C4). *There are also Warthogs available - they're right through the teleporter opposite the armory's teleporter. Do not expect to move from your base to the enemy's quickly, though. *Do not waste time exploring. Most of the crashed Pelicans, Bumblebees, and the HEV do not have weapons. Covenant *The Scarab is your most powerful vehicle yet, if you haven't noticed. *Always give the Scarab support. Getting on the gunner seats(which function as passengers) will not do much as they'll easily die exposed. *Phantoms are also useful. As a dropship, the Phantom can be used as a quick getaway vehicle, or for its main role, transport. *Always give your walking quadruped tank air support. It walks on four feet, and won't turn unless you move(like UNSC vehicles). The Seraph can't hover like the Banshee, so take note of that. Features Weapons: * SMG * MA2D Assault Rifle * C4 Charge * Halo 2 Style Sniper Rifle * Plasma Rifle * Plasma Pistol * Tactical Bomb * Focused Red Beam Rifle * Anti-Air Fuel Rod Gun * Magnum Pistol * Anti-Material Sniper Rifle * Sniper Rifle Vehicles * Longsword * Pelican * T51-Skyhawk Jet * ChainGun/Missile Hog Crossover * Passenger Warthog * Gauss Warthog * Mythos * Phantom * Seraph * Scarab * Ghost * Fuel Rod Ghost * Brute Ghost * Scarab Trivia * There is a version with AI, and a night version. * There is rumoured to be a secret AI on this map that will turn it to night-time. * Instinction, by AID, is the prequel to Extinction. Gallery Xtinction.jpg|Overlooking the vehicles on Red Base. Xt2.jpg|Overlooking vehicles on Blue Base. extinct_scarab_shoot.jpg|A Covenant Scarab shooting its beam. extinction_brute ghost.jpg|A modified Ghost that shoots Brute Plasma Rifle beams. extinction-phantom.jpg|Flying the Phantom on Extinction. extinct.fuel.ghost.jpg|The modified Ghost which shoots Fuel Rod beams. extinction_covenant cruiser.jpg|Inside the Covenant Cruiser. extinction_jet.jpg|Flying the Jet on Extinction. extinction_pelican fly.jpg|Flying the Assault Pelican on Extinction. extinction_gauss_turret.jpg|The Gauss Warthog's turret, one of many Warthog alternatives available on the level. extinction_spectre_turret.jpg|Shooting the turret of the Spectre. extinction_seraph.jpg|Flying the Covenant Seraph. extinction_longsword.jpg|Flying the Longsword.